


High

by Madworld



Series: Song one-shots [3]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Perry is confounded by Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was on the kitchen table" Perry grits out between clenched teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High

Pairing: Harry/Perry  
Song: Why Do You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys

“Fuckwit, are you sure you’re not permanently high?” 

Harry looks up.

Then grins. 

“Oh my God you found it you fucking found it! Thanks Perry, Harmony was gonna kill me- threatened to cut off more than just my finger which-

“Did you look for it at all Harry?” Perry cuts in. 

The taller man has an earring in his palm and he’s rolling it back and forth as he’s glaring at Harry. 

Whose grin is slipping away. 

His eyes are wide and he shrugs. 

“Where-where was it?” 

He doesn’t really want to ask because he’s sure he looked everywhere an earring could end up and he couldn’t anything remotely resembling an earring. 

But Perry’s looking at him like he’d rather there was a monkey sitting in front of him than Harry and he doesn’t want to know what stupidly obvious place the piece of jewellery was hiding in. 

“It was on the kitchen table” Perry grits out between clenched teeth. 

Harry tries to look sheepish for a second before going to take the earring but before he can get close Perry lifts it way above his head and continues his monologue. 

“The only, emphasis on the only, way I can fathom how you constantly lose things right in front of you is that you’re a test subject for some obscure memory loss drug.”

His eyes are going crazy and Harry hopes for the umpteenth time that he doesn’t burst a blood vessel due to frustration at the scruffy, pickpocket sat at his desk. 

“Well y’know Per, different people have different skills I’m-

“I’m pretty sure that the eternal optimism you carry around is a side effect too” Perry interrupts. 

He stares and Harry stares back for a minute before the blonde leans forward and places the earring on the desk. 

“There you go genius” 

Harry grabs it and stuffs it in his pocket before Perry can take it away or it gets lost or he forgets it’s there or something. 

He gets a weird look from Perry who sighs and walks away. 

“Why I’m seeing you I do not know” 

Harry swivels a little on the spinny chair for a second before shouting after him. 

“Because I’m cute?”


End file.
